Gene Evans
is an actor who made appearances in several western series. He is probably best known for his role as Rob McLaughlin in My Friend Flicka. Series My Friend Flicka (39 episodes) *One Man's Horse (season 1, episode 1) *Blind Faith (season 1, episode 2) *A Case of Honor (season 1, episode 3) *And 36 more... Gunsmoke (10 episodes) *Extradition: Part 1 (season 9, episode 10) *Extradition: Part 2 (season 9, episode 11) *A Hat (season 13, episode 6) *And 7 more... Rawhide (6 episodes) *Incident at the Buffalo Smokehouse (season 2, episode 7) *Incident on the Road Back (season 3, episode 16) *Incident of the Prodigal Son (season 5, episode 4) *Incident at El Crucero (season 6, episode 3) *Incident at Gila Flats (season 6, episode 18) *Moment in the Sun (season 7, episode 17) Bonanza (3 episodes) *The Fear Merchants (season 1, episode 20) *Journey Remembered (season 5, episode 8) *The Trouble with Trouble (season 12, episode 7) The Lone Ranger (3 episodes) *Devil's Pass (season 1, episode 37) *The Star Witness (season 1, episode 49) *Behind the Law (season 2, episode 21) The Virginian (3 episodes) *The Accomplice (season 1, episode 13) *Trail to Ashley Mountain (season 5, episode 8) *With Love, Bullets and Valentines (season 9, episode 4) Daniel Boone (2 episodes) *The First Stone (season 1, episode 16) *The Man (season 6, episode 4) Death Valley Days (2 episodes) *Cap'n Pegleg (season 8, episode 32) *Sixty-Seven Miles of Gold (season 12, episode 14) Wagon Train (2 episodes) *The Sarah Drummond Story (season 1, episode 27) *The Duncan McIvor Story (season 7, episode 25) Alias Smith and Jones (1 episode) *The Men That Corrupted Hadleyburg (season 2, episode 18) Branded (1 episode) *The Bounty (season 1, episode 5) Cimarron Strip (1 episode) *The Battle of Bloody Stones (season 1, episode 6) Custer (1 episode) *Breakout (season 1, episode 8) Dirty Sally (1 episode) *The Old Soldier (season 1, episode 3) Gunslinger (1 episode) *The Recruit (season 1, episode 6) Here Come the Brides (1 episode) *Two Worlds (season 2, episode 20) Iron Horse (1 episode) *The Pride of the Bottom of the Barrel (season 1, episode 5) Johnny Ringo (1 episode) *Die Twice (season 1, episode 16) The Legend of Jesse James (1 episode) *Vendetta (season 1, episode 6) Nichols (1 episode) *Deer Crossing (season 1, episode 6) Outlaws (1 episode) *The Quiet Killer (season 1, episode 10) The Restless Gun (1 episode) *The Coward (season 1, episode 16) Riverboat (1 episode) *The Quota (season 2, episode 9) Temple Houston (1 episode) *Find Angel Chavez (season 1, episode 2) Wichita Town (1 episode) *The Frontiersman (season 1, episode 21) Yancy Derringer (1 episode) *The Saga of Lonesome Jackson (season 1, episode 8) Zane Grey Theatre (1 episode) *Handful of Ashes (season 2, episode 27) Images Sam Hargis.png Rawhide - Incident of the Prodigal Son - Image 4.png Rawhide - Incident on the Road Back - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident at Gila Flats - Image 4.png Rawhide - Moment in the Sun - Image 1.png Rawhide - Moment in the Sun - Image 5.png External Links * on IMDb * on Wikipedia * on tv.com Category:Actors